Hidden Angel
by SYF
Summary: It's Yue's birthday and he's feeling lonely but maybe Sakura can make it all better.


Hidden Angel  
  
He looked up at the stars and the moon with a soft sigh. 308 years ago, on this day, he was created by the greatest magician of that time, the one he thought he loved. 8 years ago, on this day, face-to-face, he met the girl that was to be his mistress. 8 years ago, on this day, face-to-face, he met his true love.  
  
Not that he recognized it for a long time, he acknowledged. Even ~he~ found it hard to believe that he could fall in love. He thought his heart had died with the one who created him. His cold face broke out into a smile as he thought of what his brother would say if he knew. Or what ~she~ would say if she knew.  
  
His face grew more serious at the thought of his mistress. She didn't know the depth of his feelings and he couldn't say anything to make her think otherwise. He had to be the cold, heartless guardian that everyone expected him to be, everyone but her. Even so she thought of him only as a friend. But he yearned to be more than that. He wanted to be her sun, her moon, her ~life~. He wanted to be everything to her.  
  
He wanted to hold her when she cried. He wanted to laugh with her when she laughed. He wanted to be the one she turned to when she was hurt. He wanted to be her protector and not just her guardian. He wanted to be with her forever. And he wanted to shield her from anything that caused her pain, like that Chinese brat.  
  
He scowled as he thought of how that gaki, as her brother called him, had dumped her. She had forgiven Him and, reluctantly, so had her family and guardians. But he still remembered the way she cried on his shoulder as He left her to go back to China. But no heart stays broken forever, sooner or later it had to mend. Over the next few months she learned to accept it as gracefully as she could and got on with life. Since then she hadn't needed him for anything else. And that hurt him more than he thought it could.  
  
He sighed morosely at that morbid thought and stood up. He stretched his wings and tilted his face up to let the moonlight wash over his face. He closed his eyes and stood still. He slowed his breathing and let the warm air rush over him. He smiled faintly as he felt the wind play with his long silver hair. Not moving, he listened to the sound of the sleeping city, the sound of silence.  
  
He took a deep breath and kept his eyes closed. He folded his wings tightly to his body and dove off the tower headfirst. The air whistled shrilly in his ears as he kept on falling. At the last possible moment his wings flared out and he came to a sudden stop. His purple eyes snapped open wide. Spreading his wings he began soaring up higher and higher on pillars of warm air that rose from the sleeping city below him. He broke through the clouds and flew up as if to reach the moon. When he reached the highest he could go, he dropped back down again to skim the surface of the clouds.  
  
He closed his eyes against the wind and let the corner of his lips quirk up in a small smile. He flew for some time just weaving in and out of the thick clouds. He frowned however when he felt a familiar aura approach him. He slowed to a stop and floated in mid air with folded arms, waiting for her to reach him.  
  
She flew toward him on huge white feather wings. She was dressed in a flowing pink dress that reached her ankle. It was held up with two thin straps. He guessed that her friend had made her that dress. 'Why are you here?' he asked coldly. Despite his words and tone all he wanted to do was hold her in his arms and fold his wings around her to protect her from the harsh world.  
  
She smiled gently and called up her wand silently. Inside he was proud of the way she had mastered her magic even though he would never say so. A moment later soft singing swirled around him and her. Despite himself he smiled as he recognized the start of the song as the one she had written for a singing competition, a competition that she had won.  
  
'Dance with me,' she whispered holding her hand out. Mesmerized by the glow in her eyes he accepted. She drew him closer till he was a mere inch away from her. He stared deep into her emerald eyes and whispered her name.  
  
I felt so alone deep in my soul  
  
Before you came to me on shining wings  
  
Wings that shone with all your love  
  
And for you this I sing  
  
Hidden angel in the shadow  
  
Hidden angel my only love  
  
He slid his arms around her waist and her arms crept up to encircle his neck. They began to sway gently still staring into each other's eyes. He didn't notice the glowing lights that swirled and danced around them.  
  
Did you think I never noticed  
  
You staring at me with glowing eyes  
  
Eyes that glowed with all your love  
  
And I want to shout this to the skies  
  
Hidden angel in the shadow  
  
Hidden angel my one and only  
  
They danced above the clouds and under the moon. There was no need for words. Sometimes words weren't enough for what had to be said. Sometimes silence was the best way to express the things they already knew.  
  
I cried on your shoulder when I was down  
  
And looked at you with sparkling eyes  
  
Eyes that sparkled with all my love  
  
And in my heart I cried  
  
Hidden angel in the shadow  
  
Hidden angel my true love  
  
They both slowed to a stop although the song continued. She caressed his face with a tender hand. Her hand slid to the back of his neck. She reached up on her tiptoes while pulling his head down gently. She paused a centimetre away from his lips. Emerald eyes stared into purple ones.  
  
Under the moon shall we dance my love  
  
And look to each other with shimmering eyes  
  
Eyes that shimmer with all our love  
  
And I whisper this on a sigh  
  
Hidden angel in the shadow  
  
Hidden angel my love forever  
  
'Aishiteru Yue,' she whispered hoarsely her luminous eyes radiating love. 'Aishiteru Sakura,' he breathed softly, afraid of breaking the spell. She leaned all the way in and sealed their lips together in a soft kiss. A soft kiss that told him how she felt. A soft kiss that bonded them together for all time. The song grew fainter and the glowing lights faded till silence and the moon reigned supreme.  
  
The moon watched the lovers with approving eyes and bathed them in gentle silver light. The lovers held each other tightly, lost in their own world. A world where dreams came true.  
  
Hidden angel my only love  
  
Hidden angel my one and only  
  
Hidden angel my true love  
  
Hidden angel my love forever  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
This is not what I normally write but I wanted to and I did. The song was one I wrote and it's called, believe it or not, 'Hidden Angel'. I suck at composing music but I do like writing songs. If you can fit music to that song email me. Otherwise just review and tell me if I should pursue a career as a short story writer. 


End file.
